danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Yasuhiro Hagakure/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs hagakuredesign.jpg|Hiro's design. Future_foundation_design.jpg|Hiro's Future Foundation design. Hagakure Dr3.png|Hiro's design for Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Hiro in the Beta version (Bottom - the third order from left to right). hagakurebeta.jpg|Hiro's beta design. Beta Yamada and Hagakure designs.jpg|A newer version of Hiro's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Hifumi Yamada. Early Hagakure.png|Hiro's early design. Yasuhiro's future member referance sheet.jpg|Hiro's Future foundation reference sheet. Dr3hirodesign.png|Rough draft of Hiro's design in Danganronpa 3. Yasuhiro Hagakure DR3 Beta Design.png|Hiro's Danganronpa 3 Beta Design. Game Events Beta Danganronpa: DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Hiro on the Danganronpa Beta poster screen. DangaronpaHagakure'sBeta.jpg|Hiro's beta close up. Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Hiro in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Demo Dead Hagakure Demo.png|Hiro murdered in the demo. Prologue Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Chapter 3 Hagakure muffled x-files theme playing in the distance.png|Having his burger abducted. Aoi_testing_the_justice_robo_suite.jpg|Hiro looking at Aoi Asahina testing how the Justice Robo moves. Chapter 5 Dismantle_Monokuma.png|Dismantling Monokuma. Bad ending.png|Bad ending. Chapter 6 Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Epilogue The highschool mutual killing survivors.png|Hiro with the other survivors at the door. Special Hagakure room.png|Hiro's room. tumblr_n17qk3Ste01riv22do3_1280.png|Hiro's underwear. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Trailer Danganronpa anime trailer Hagakure death.jpg|Hiro's death in the anime's trailer. Opening Yasuhiro_Hagakure_and_Junko_Enoshima_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Hiro and Mukuro Ikusaba (disguised as Junko Enoshima) in the Dangan Ronpa opening. Episode 01 Hagakure_introduction_anime_Ep1_HQ.png|Hiro's introduction. Yasuhiro-Hagakure-Danganronpa-Episode-02.jpg|Hiro in the cafeteria. Everyone watching Sayaka cry.png|Hiro watching Sayaka Maizono cry. Episode 03 Hagakure anime episode 3.jpg|Hiro witnessed Leon Kuwata's execution. Episode 07 Yasuhiro Hagakure angry ep 7.jpg|Hiro argued with Genocide Jack. Episode 09 Hagakure attack Oogami.jpg|Hiro hit Sakura Ogami with a Monokuma bottle. Episode 10 Hagakure holding a bomb.jpg|Hiro held a bomb discovered in Monokuma's body. Episode 11 Hagakure regretting having voted Naegi.jpg|Hiro regretting having voted Makoto. Episode 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Hagakure angry ep 12.jpg|Hiro accused everyone is aiding the mastermind besides himself. Hagakure in episode 12.jpg|Hiro claimed that the pictures are fake. Hagakure after Junko's appearance.jpg|Hiro's reaction after to the real Junko's appearance. Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Hagakure desperate.jpg|Hiro in shock after learning the truth about the tragedy. Hagakure motivated by Naegi's words.jpg|Hiro recovered from his shock with Makoto's encouragement. Hagakure and Asahina in ep 13.jpg|Hiro and Hina were waiting for Makoto to press the graduation button. End Cards Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Hiro in the end card of episode 10. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Trailer hiro's introduction.jpg|Hiro's introduction. Opening Yasahiro with a Monokuma bracelet.jpg|Hiro in the opening. DR3 Side Future Hiro Intro.jpg|Hiro in the opening. (2) Episode 01 Hiro with his crystal ball.jpg|Hiro looking into his crystal ball, hoping to see Makoto's future. Episode 06 Hagakure's prediction.jpg|Hiro predicting the end of the story. Hagakure's happy end.jpg|Hiro predicted that the story will end with a happy ending. Episode 08 Togami and Hagakure.jpg|Hiro ordered by Byakuya to set bombs on the Future Foundation's off-shore facility. Episode 11 DR1 Aftermath.png|Hiro and the other survivors see the world in ruins after leaving Hope's Peak. Episode 12 Hagakure to the rescue.JPG|Hiro came to rescue Makoto. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Hope'' 024033.JPG|Hiro watching Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura's broadcast message on Byakuya's device. 033408.JPG|Hiro with his new crystal ball. Manga Appearances Danganronpa: The Manga File:Hagakurechibi.png|Hiro, chibi-style. Shocked faces after Mukuro's 'exceution'.png|Hiro's reaction to Mukuro's death. Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png|Hiro witnessed Leon being dragged away to his execution. Yasuhiro in the third class trial manga.jpg|Hiro in the third Class Trial. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangatoko4.jpg|Toko Fukawa bitter about Hiro and Hina being official Future Foundation members. Stage Appearances Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Masaya stage.jpg|Hiro's (Masaya Matsukaze) full outfit in the play. Ishida stage.jpg|Hiro's (Akira Ishida) full outfit in the play. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Hiro played by Masaya.png|Hiro's (Masaya Matsukaze) outfit in the play. Hiro played by Nagata.png|Hiro's (Shōhei Osada) outfit in the play. Official Art 4koma.jpg|Hiro on the cover of the Dangan Ronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei DNA Media Comics. Byakuya, Yasuhiro and Leon DVD cover vol 3.jpg|Hiro, Byakuya Togami and Leon on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 3. Yasuhiro Hagakure Official scan.jpg|Official scan. Naegi, Hagakure and Togami Official art.jpg|Official Art. IMH.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art Hagakure and Monokuma.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art with Monokuma. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. tumblr_mr6p9dj5V71rp03jbo5_500.jpg|Unused execution art. Mikan, Leon, Hiro, Chihiro and the Four Devas on DR 1.2 Reload cover.png|Hiro on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Official Site Hagakure_Official_Anime_Site.png|Hiro on the official anime site. Hagakure Shaman Official Site 2.jpg|Hiro on the official game site (character part). Choose your character.png|Hiro on the character select screen. Yasuhiro on the official site.png|Hiro on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. Hiro's profile.png|Hiro's profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. Category:Image galleries